


Quick Spell (Day 21)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [21]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AHH, ANGO MCDANGO, Candlenights, He's the best boy around, Help I can't sleep, I love Angus, Learning spells, Other, S'mores, ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 21 of Candlenights oneshots: Making s'mores-Angus has a school project he forgot about and gets the twins to help him-Part of my Candlenights series but can be read by itself





	Quick Spell (Day 21)

21\. Making s'mores

 

After the latest scare of Taako thinking of Sazed, he said he wouldn’t cook for a while. At least Lup was there to comfort him and make sure he didn’t do something bad. Taako walked up and down the hallway, flipping the wand in his hand, extremely bored with just about everything. He let out a groan of frustration and pulled his hat down over his ears. The wizard almost wanted someone to ask him for Candlenights help. Which was saying a lot considering that Magnus almost killed him last time.

He closed his eyes and sighed, only to stumble backwards with a grunt. The sound of papers being scattered was heard over the yelp of surprise and someone hitting the floor. He opened his eyes, a death stare coating his face. It idmetidally left when he saw it was Angus he ran into. The young boy scrambled to pick up the papers without even looking up at Taako.

“Yo Ango what’s with the papers?” Taako asked catching the boy's attention. He looked up at Taako and blushed slightly, trying to speak but only a jumble of words. Like he was trying to say eight things at once. Taako crouched down and put his hand on Angus’ shoulder. “What’s with the papers my man?”

“These were for school sir. I needed to learn a fire spell before break was over. Magnus had me busy so I couldn’t start until now.” Angus said showing him the top of the paper. On top of it was his name in perfect cursive, then under that was ‘Fire Spells.’ Taako grabbed the paper and looked it over. They were all rather powerful spells, the fireball that was casted a few times was at the top of the list.

“Come with me kiddo. I can get Lups help on the first one. She practically invented the spell after all.” The wizard said standing up and tilting his hat back with a smirk. Angus nodded and scampered after the taller man. Holding his papers in one hand and fishing in his pocket for a notebook he listened to Taako talk about the different levels of spells relating to fire.

Eventually he reached Lups’ room and knocked on the door as hard as he could, making sure if Barry was there then he could get out before a child walked inside. Kravitz was traumatized by Davenport and Merle, and he was a grown man. Angus was a child. Then again, he’d seen the end of the world, prevented it too. A muffled ‘come in’ was shouted from the other side and Taako opened the door.

“What’s up?” Lup asked sitting on the middle of the glass floor, rug pulled away, a mirror in front of her and scissors in her hair. Angus was rather confused of what exactly she was doing. A snip of the scissors cut out a chunk of her hair.

“If you needed your head shaved again I could have helped.” Taako scoffed making his way over to his twin and grabbing the scissors from her hand. She rolled her eyes, perfect eyeliner wings encasing them.

“You were busy walking.” Lup huffed brushing away a pile of her hair to the side so Taako could sit next to her, easier to get the half shaved head she wanted. She looked over at the door and smiled with a wave at Angus. Taako swore in elven and pulled the scissors back, muttering how he almost cut her ear off.

“What do you need Ango McDango?” Lup asked while Taako took another snip of her hair.

“Ma’am do you think you would be able to teach me a fire relating spell?” Angus asked shuffling the papers in his hand again so they were all aligned. Lup smiled and went to stand up only to get pulled back down by Taako. He muttered something to her in elven and she said something back. Angus really needed to learn elven, he made a mental note of that.

“Of course Ango. What kinda intensity you looking for?” Lup asked watching Angus walk over to her and hold out a paper. The same one Taako had looked at. Her face wrinkled in confusion “Ango that’s a high level spell. Maybe you should start out with something smaller.”

“Where’s your broom?” Taako asked brushing off the now shaved head, trying to get out any extra strands. Lup pointed to the kitchen and Taako nodded.

“I can teach you that spell later. Like, tomorrow later. But for now we need to do something smaller.” Lup whispered to Angus. He gave a worried smile at her, happy to learn her signature spell but worried if it went wrong how bad the damage would be. Taako walked back into the room and started to sweep the hair into a pile. “Taako you know any transmutation spells that could help Ango out?”

“You know I can. Transmutation is my specialty.” Taako practically threw the broom back into the doorway of the kitchen and Lup covered the hair with the carpet. She muttered that she’ll take care of it later. But that would never happen.

“Ango you don’t need your wand for this one. It’s just a small flame, and like, as long as you focus it’ll stay.” Taako held out his hand and in the center of his palm was a small flame. Angus gasped and set down the papers and held out his own hand, waiting for Taakos instruction. He waved his hand and the flame was out. He whispered something to Lup and she nodded going into the kitchen.

“You got step one of three down.” Taako chuckled crouching down to the younger boy's height so he could teach him easier. “Now think of something hot. Not like, sexy hot, I don’t want to imagine my boy thinking of that. Just think of some kinda fire and focus on that thought.”

Lup walked back into the room, three plastic forks in her right hand and a bag of marshmallows in the other. She sat down by the males in the room and smiled. Angus closed his eyes and thought of fire. Winter nights with his grandpa curled by the fire turned into memory of an entire city burning.

“You’re getting something.” Taako said looking at his hand which was starting to spark. He shook that horrible thought out of his head and focused on something that didn’t kill hundreds of people. He thought of the fireplace again, his deceased grandpa next to him. Then there was warmth. Angus opened his eyes and saw Taako clapping and Lup giving a thumbs up, in his palm was a flame. He did it.

“Wait hold on a sec.” Lup said ripping open the bag and stabbing a marshmallow on the end of each fork. She passed one to Taako and held the other two herself. They placed them near the fire which made Angus laugh.

“Sir won’t the plastic melt?” Angus asked watching Lup turn one of the forks.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there buddy.” Taako smiled reaching over and ruffling his hair slightly. “Proud of you Ango.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Angus so much you guys. I want him to be happy and live forever cause he's the best


End file.
